


החתול במחסן

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Russian Mafia, Swearing, Torture, Violence, Were-Creatures
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: הרחובות של סנט פטרסבורג לא חפים מהעיניים הצופות של הברטווה. הזעם שלה יעורר גהנום לאלה שיבגדו בה.





	החתול במחסן

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Cat in the Warehouse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352489) by [Emppuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emppuko/pseuds/Emppuko). 



בסמטה בסנט פטרסבורג, חתול שחור צפה בשני אנשים, גבר ואישה, בורחים מארבעה לובשי חליפות שחורות. היה פחד בעיני הזוג, וצעקות זועמות נשמעו מאחוריהם. החתול ישב בשורה השנייה של סולם יציאת החירום, צופה במתרחש מתחתיו בעיניים זהובות.

הרודפים ירו ברגלו של הגבר וחדלו את הבריחה. הגבר ילל בכאב ונפל על הארץ.

"איגריוק!" האישה חדלה מפעולתה והסתובבה כדי להגיע לצידו של אהובה. היא ניסתה להרים אותו אך איגור היה כבד והיא היתה מותשת מהריצה המתמשכת. האישה צנחה על הרצפה יחד עם איגור אך התרוממה במהירות משהחליטה לנטוש אותו.

"אניה? אל תעשי זאת." איגור התחנן.

שניהם היו בפאניקה, האחד מהאימה שבלהשאר לבדו ותלוי ברחמי רודפיו, והשנייה מהתהייה האם כדאי לנטוש את בן זוגה או לא.

החתול השחור נפנף בזנבו בעצלות והחל יורד בסולם יציאת החירום. החתול לא מהיר להגיע אל חיקו של אדונו.

הקבוצה הרודפת תפסה את הבורחים במהירות כדי שהם לא ימשיכו בבריחתם.

"בבקשה לא. לא רצינו זאת, לא. אנחנו תמימים. לא בגדנו בפחאן." אניה ואיגור התחננו, אך מאמציהם היו לשווא.

"תסתמו את הפה!" צעק גבר שחור שיער אל עבר הזוג הנאבק.

"ג'ור-גושה, אתה מבין אותי! בבקשה, תעזור לי. איגריוק... לא, איגור, התעלל בי. אני תמימה." אניה יללה, אבל ג'ורג'י הידק את אחיזתו בה. האישה החלה לבכות מפחד, דמעותיה מחריבות את האיפור המושלם שלה.

"את, כלבה, שלא תעזי לשקר לו. את אמרת לי איפה הסמים והשתמשת בי בשביל לגנוב אותם." הגבר נהם בכעס, שרוי בכאב המתחזק ברגלו.

"מה? גושה. אתה יודע. אני אומרת את האמת. אני נשבעת-" אניה ניסה לשכנע את ארוסה אך שצף המילים הושתק כשחתיכת בד נדחסה לפיה. איגור קיבל את אותו היחס.

"וואו, הם רועשים לאללה. אך לעזאזל הצלחת להיות איתם באותה חטיבה, ג'ורג'י?" שאלה אישה אדומת שיער ואז פנתה אל הזוג, "ובכן, ובכן, הפחאן מאוד כועס עליכם. תהיו נחמדים ותעשו מה שאומרים לכם, זה יעשה את הכל קל יותר. כפי שידוע לכם, הפחאן הוא אדם עסוק. אם תמשיכו עם הבלגן הזה אתם עוד תהרסו לו ארוחה רומנטית עם בעלו."

כשרגליו הרכות של החתול נגעו באדמה, הוא חצה את כולם בעצלות, את הרודפים והנרדפים.

בסוף הסמטה, הופיעה מכונית שחורה והמתינה לחתול השחור. דלת שחורה נפתחה ויצא ממנה גבר בחליפה שחורה. גבר נוסף עם שיער כסוף ועיניים תכולות כמו השמיים המתין לבואו של החתול. ארבעת הרודפים החלו גוררים את הנמלטים אל הגברים בחליפות השחורות. הם הלכו אל זוג מכוניות שחורות שחנו מאחורי המכונית אליה התקדם החתול.

החתול זינק אל הרכב והגבר המבוגר, יעקוב, ניגש אל מושב הנהג. החתול טיפס אל חיקו של הגבר כסוף השיער ונשכב עליו.

"בואו נלך אל המחסן," ויקטור הורה לאחר שהציץ בשעון הרולקס שלו. היה להם מספיק זמן, בערך שעה.

יעקוב התניע ושלושת המכוניות החלו לנוע. ידו הימנית של ויקטור ליטפה את החתול, יורה, שגרגר ממושכות מהתחושה של ידו האוהבת של אדונו על ראשו.

שלוש המכוניות השחורות עזבו את מרכזה של סנט פטרסבורג אל עבר מקום מבודד יותר. הם החנו מול מחסן מרופט ששימש מקום נוח לתשאולים ועינויים שכן איש לא היה שומע את הצרחות המהדהדות במסדרונות.

יעקוב הקיף את האוטו ופתח את הדלת לכבוד ויקטור ויורה. החתול קיפץ בקלילות מחיק אדונו, ויקטור יצא אחריו ונעמד לצידו, מיישר את הקפלים בחליפת הארמאני שלו.

הנמלטים הובלו מהמכוניות האחרות עם אקדחים צמודים לראשיהם, במראה מרופט ומוכה. אניה חדלה לבכות, האיפור שלה מרוח על פניה. רגלו של איגור הפסיקה לדמם אבל הכדור הותיר כתם אדום על מכנסי הג'ינס שלו. כולם נכנסו אל המחסן, עברו את דלת הכניסה ואת שומריה, חצו מסדרונות ארוכים שמובילים בסופם אל חדר אפלולי.

החדר היה ענקי, הרצפה והקירות מצופים לכלוך וכתמי דם. הריח לא היה ערב, מסריח מדם ושמן. הקיר משמאל היה מלא מכלול של כלים לעינויים, ביניהם להביור וחוטי ברזל. מימין, ניצב תנור גדול מספיק כדי להכיל שני בני אדם בוגרים. מעליו ניתן היה להבחין בקרני שמש חודרים אל מבעד לחלונות המכוסים. לבסוף, במרכז החדר, ניצבו שני כסאות עינויים.

הכסאות נדמו ככסאות עץ תמימים עם משענות יד. מלבד כמה שריטות הם היו במצב טוב. הדבר היחיד שהבדיל אותם מכסאות רגילים היו רצועות עור המחוברות אליהם. אפשר היה לחבר אליהם קורבנות ולענותם בנוחות.

החתול היחיד בקבוצה לא אהב את החדר הזה. 'למה הביאו אותי לפה?' הוא חשב לעצמו.

אניה ואיגור נאנקו כשהם נזרקו על הרצפה הקרה. הכפופים לפחאן החלו מייד מכים את הנמלטים כשויקטור ויורה צופים בסוטואציה מבלי להוציא מילה.

הפחאן הרים את ידו ואיש לא העז להוציא נשימה. יעקוב הוציא סיגריה מכיס החזה שלו והיצע אותה לפחאן. ויקטור לקח אותה, ויעקוב שלף מצת מכיס מכנסיו והדליק את הסיגריה בשביל הפחאן. ויקטור קירוב אותה אל פיו ושאף פנימה והחוצה, פולט עננת עשן. ויקטור ידע היטב שיורה שונא את הרגלי העישון הרעים שלו, ובמיוחד את ריח הטבק. אבל הוא עושה זאת בכל זאת, כדי להראות יותר כמו ראש המאפיה הרוסית, הפחאן.

כעת חדר העיוניים הריח מטבק, יורה התרחק מויקטור אל קרבת התנור, במחאה על פעולתו. הגבר זעף בשקט בתגובה לחתול, והפנה את תשומת ליבו אל הזוג.

"אניה. איגור. אתם יודעים למה אתם כאן, מבזבזים לי את הזמן?" ויקטור שאל, קולו רגוע כתמיד, ושאף מהסיגריה. איש לא ידע כמה הוא זעף מבפנים, מלבד החתול, שלא היה מרוצה גם כן.

"לא! זו אי הבנה, הפחאן, זה לא מגיע לי," איגור ענה, מה שזיכה אותו בבעיטה ברגלו הפצועה מהצעיר זהוב השיער, יורי.

"איך אתה מעז לשקר לפאפא?" יורי נהם ובעט שוב.

"אז למה ברחתם? אניה, את היית היחידה מלבד פאפא ויעקוב שידעו את הקוד לכספת שהכילה את רוב הסמים. ואתה איגור, נעלמת איתה באותו הזמן, כשמצאנו את הכספת ריקה. מחשיד, לא?" שאל ג'ורג'י.

"לא פרצתי לכספת. זו היתה יכולה להיות ליליה! גם היא יודעת את הקוד. למה אני?" אניה ניערה את ראשה בפאניקה.

"ובכן, הגברת ברנובסקיה לא היתה במדינה כשהסמים נעלמו. היא היתה עם בעלו של הפחאן בשוויץ בפגישה עם אדון ג'יאקומטי." מילה ציינה.

 "אניה, ההתנהגות שלך היתה חשודה מהרגע שהתוודעת לקוד של הכספת." הוסיף ג'ורג'י.

"לא, שמחתי שסוף סוף גילו לי את הקוד. זה היה כבוד גדול לדעת אותו. כולם יודעים כמה שווי ערך הסמים האלה." אניה אמרה, מנסה כמיטב יכולתה לא להשמע מפוחדת.

"וזו בדיוק הסיבה שאת במצב הזה. החיים העלובים שלך לא שווים דבר בהשוואה לסמים." יעקוב ציין.

"איגיורק, אהובי, הם לא מבינים אותי. תעזור לי. בבקשה תעזור לי. איגריוק." אניה התחננה, מסובבת את ראשה אל איגור בפנים מפצירות מרוחות דמעות.

"על הזין שלי! באת לנטוש אותי, לא?" איגור פלט וגרם לאניה להרתע.

"לא, אני-אני התכוותי להשיג עזרה." ניסתה אניה.

"חה, חתיכת כלבה שקרנית. בסמטה טענת שהתעללתי בך, שאיימתי עליך לגנוב את הסמים." המשיך איגור.

"איגריוק, אני אוהבת אותך, לא הייתי עצמי כשהיינו שם. אני עדיין אוהבת אותך, איגריוק, אתה יודע את זה, נכון?" אניה המשיכה לנסות.

הפחאן הציץ בשעון הרולקס שלו בשנית. נותרו לו פחות מעשר דקות.

"נהדר" מלמל ויקטור באכזבה, הוא הולך לאחר לארוחת הערב.

אנשיו של הפחאן כפו על אניה ואיגור להתיישב בכסאות עינויים שונים, וכפתו את צוואריהם, ידיהם ורגליהם. הם לא יכלו לזוז במצב הזה.

"עכשיו, תגידו לי איפה החבאתם את הסמים ואני עלול לשחרר אתכם, בהתאם לתשובה." שאל ויקטור שוב, הפעם דורש.

"אמרתי שאני לא יודעת כלום. בבקשה תאמין לי!" התייפחה אניה.

"סתמי, כלבה מזדיינת!" יורי החטיף אגרו בפניה, השקרים שלה נמאסו עליו.

"יורי... יורצ'קה הקטן של פאפא, אתה גור קטן שעוד לא התפתח, אתה תשאר כזה לנצח? אתה לא חושב שאתה חלש מדי? או אולי, אתה רק אדם פשוט? הבעיטות והאגרופים שלך הם שום דבר. זה בכלל לא מפליא שההורים שלך נטשו אותך." איגור צחק תחת הכאב, "אתה אפילו לא יכול להחטיף כמו שצריך לכלבה השקרנית הזאת."

"מה אמרת?" יורי צעק והסתובב להביט בגבר המבוגר יותר.

יורי ניסה להתקרב אל איגור אך נחסם על ידי יעקוב שתפס את הגור בכתף, "הוא סתם מתגרה בך."

"אנחנו לא מתקדמים לשום מקום." הפחאן נאנח, "אוטאבק!"

"כן, אדוני!" אחד מהגברים נטל לידיו קופסאת כלים והחל בוחן בזהירות כלי עינויים. הוא בחר בבורג חלוד וישן ובפטיש משומש, מה שגרם לאניה ואיגור לקפוא במקום. אוטאבק התקדם ברוגע לכיוון החלשה שמבין בני הזוג.

"זאת האזהרה האחרונה שלך" מלמל אוטאבק.

אניה שתקה, דוממת כמתה וצופה בצעיר שכרע על ברך אחת כדי למקם את עצמו בנוחות. אוטאבק מיקם את המסמר בין שתי עצמות הזרוע, הרדיוס והאולנה, והניף את הפטיש באוויר. הפטיש פגע בעוצמה במסמר וגרם לקורבן לצרוח.

'אניה חלשה משחשבתי. היא אמורה להיות קשוחה יותר' חשב לעצמו החתול. הוא לא מצמץ בעיניו, המראות הללו היו רגילים עבורו.

דמעותיה של אניה זלגו ללא שליטה. דמה זלג על רצפה שהייתה מלוכלכת בדם עוד מקודם, מה שיצר שלולית קטנה סביב רגליה. ידה לא עשתה כל מאמץ להגיע למצב של הרפייה. אוטאבק נעמד, וניגש לתיבת הכלים, נוטל מסמר רחב יותר.

הצעיר ניגש שנית לצדה של אניה אבל הפעם מניח את המסמר השני במפרק כף היד הימני, ליד המסמר הקודם.

"אני אדבר, אני אדבר!" אניה נאנקה בין דמעותיה, לפני שהצעיר הספיק להניף את הפטיש שוב.  ויקטור המהם בשמחה, סוף סוף נקבל קצת מידע. אוטאבק התרחק מאניה, שתוכל לפנות ישירות את הפחאן. "מכרנו אותם..."

סקרנות אופפת את החדר. החתול השחור צמצם את עיניו וניסה לעכל את המידע החדש.

"כלבה!" איגור צעק בכעס וירק עליה. "איך את מעיזה לבגוד בי. אני הגנתי על התחת המסכן שלך בכל המשימות שלנו. כשזה יסתיים, אני אקרא אותך, גפה אחר גפה, עד שאי אפשר יהיה לזהות אותך. אהא, אף אחד לא יכול לקבור אותך, כי לא ישאר מה לקבור, כלבה."

אניה הפנתה את ראשה הלאה מאיגור, עיניה עצומות.

ויקטור הטה את ראשו קלות אל עבר מילה, שהגיבה במהירות ותחבה סמרטוט לפיו של איגור כדי להשתיקו.

אניה הביטה בפחאן, "מכרנו אותם לז'אן ז'אק לירוי. הוא היה אמור לבוא היום ולבחון אותם בעצמו לפני שנסגור את העסקה."

"זה למה היו יותר קרבות בין כנופיות לאחרונה. לירוי שלח את האנשים שלו לבחון את הטרטוריה." ניחש יורי.

הבעתו של ויקטור נהיתה נוקשה, עיניו מרצדות אל עבר החתול, שהחל לנהום. יעקוב הניח את ידו על ראש החתול בדאגה. שאר אנשיו של הפחאן לא נראו מערוערים מהמידע החדש, אך איש בחדר לא היה חד מספיק בכדי לקלוט את הבהלה בעיניו הפחאן, ראשיהם הופנו גם כן אל קולות ההמה.

ויקטור ידע שהוא בבעיה משיורי גילה לכולם שהיו קרבות בין כנופיות. הבראטבה אמורה להשאר בצללים, לשחד בדממה פוליטיקאים מבלי שאיש יבחין בכך. זה היה ההסכם שלו עם בעלו.

"למה?" יעקוב החזיר את תשומת לב כולם לאניה.

"הינו אמורים למכור את הסמים לאדון לירוי כדי לקבל בחזרה את החופש שלנו. לא רציתי להנשא לג'ורג'י שאני לא אוהבת," מבטה של אניה היה נעוץ ברצפה, "אני מניחה שאני לא זקוקה לחופש הזה יותר."

"אניה..." ג'ורג'י נחמץ, "מה היה רע בי? לא הייתי מספיק בשבילך? למה לא אמרת לי?"

"גושה, אתה לא תבין, להתמודד איתך זה יותר מדי. ניסית יותר מדי, וכשאיגור הופיע, ראיתי את הדרך שלי החוצה. ידעתי שאני אמורה להתארס עם איגור לפני שנתחתן אבל לא יכולתי. הייתי נרגזת עליך לאורך כל חיי נישואינו." אמרה בחרטה.

"אז איפה הסמים עכשיו?" שאל יעקוב.

אניה שתקה ונשכה את לשונה.

"אניה" אמר ויקטור בדרישה.

"הם בשדה התעופה של פולקוב." היא התירה, "בתוך לנדה ירוקה, מספר לוחית הרישוי הוא  E601ST-60. הרכב ממוקם בחנייה של שדה התעופה, בקומה השלישית. איגור יודע איפה המפתחות."

"איגור, איפה הם?" שאל ג'ורג'י ושלף את הסמרטוט מפיו של איגור.

ג'ורג'י המתין לרגע ואז פנה אל אוטבק, "אני חושש שאנחנו צריכים מושא עינויים חדש, אלטין. מה חבל. לא הייתי רוצה שתענה את המורה שלך לשעבר."

"זו לא בעיה אדוני. בוא נראה אם הוא עשה אותי חייל טוב." ענה אוטאבק.

"פחאן, אתה יכול להשאיר לנו את העבודה. הם יכולים להתמודד איתה לבד. אתה לא צריך לבזבז את זמנך על הבוגדים הללו. יש לך ארוחת ערב עם בעלך אחרי זה, זוכר?" הזכיר יעקוב. ויקטור הנהן בהסכמה.

ויקטור סיים את הסיגריה שלו, זק אותה לפח הזבל שבכניסה, מותיר אותה להכבות בעצמה. ויקטור, יורה, יעקוב ויורי נטשו את הזירה והותירו את אניה המתייפחת ואיגור המוכה מאחור.

הם צעדו בדממה בחזרה למכוניות. יורי פתח את הדלת האחורית בשביל ויקטור ויורה. ויקטור נכנס אך יורה עבר אותו והתיישב בקצה המושב האחורי. ויקטור ילל, מאוכזב שלא יוכל ללטף את חתולו בנסיעה. וירי סגר את הדלת בחפזון והתיישב במושב הקדמי. יעקוב התיישב בכיסא הנהג ואתחל את המנוע. המכונית השחורה התרחקה מהמחסן, מותירה שתי מכוניות מאחור.

הנסיעה הביתה לקחה פחות מעשרים דקות. הבית היה ישן בסגנון מערבי, ושופץ לאחרונה. היו לו שלושה אגפים ומרתף לאחסון נשק ומסמכים חשובים. הגינה פרחה עם סוגים שונים ש צמחייה, והשוותה לבית מראה ככל הבתים היוקרתיים הדומים לו.

המכונית חנה בחצר והדלת של יורה נפתחה על ידי יעקוב. בתנועה מהירה וחלקה החתול זינק החוצה ורץ לאורך הגינה אל האגף השמאלי של הבית, מבלי לחכות לאדונו. יורה טיפס על עץ ליד הבית וקפץ פנימה דרך החלון של הקומה השניה. החלון הזה תמיד היה נותר פתוח כשאחד מבעלי הבית לא היה נוכח.

ויקטור נאנח למראה החתול הרץ הלאה ממנו ופתח את הדלת לפני שיורי הספיק לעשות זאת בשבילו. החתול לא היה מרוצה, ובן זוגו בוודאי יחכה לו כועס, משיגלה מה קרה במחסן. על אף חזותו הרגועה של ויקטור, מקרין מנהיגות ואנרגטיות גברית, מבפנים הוא הרגיש כמו כלב רחוב מוכה שאדונו נטש אותו. הוא פחד מהזעם של בן זוגו שוודאי חיכה לו בחדר השינה.

בצעדים מלאי בטחון הוא התקדם אל עבר דלת הכניסה, משרתים ברכו אותו בקידה בכניסה. ויקטור התעלם מהם והמשיך ללכת אל עבר הכניסה, דעתו מוסחת מדברים אחרים.

העיצוב של הבית היה מפואר. הקישוטים היו בחלקם של המאה התשע-עשרה ובחלקם עכשוויים, קירות גבוהים ורצפות גרניט, בצבע לבן שהודגש על גבי צבע חום כהה. ויקטור חצה את הכניסה הראשונה והשנייה של האולם הראשי. שני גרמי מדרגות גדולים הובילו למעלה אל חדרי השינה. ויקטור המשיך האלה לאורך מסדרון אל עבר דלתות צרפתיות גדולות, הדלתות של חדר השינה הראשי.

הוא הרים את ידו אל עבר ידית הדלת אבל קפא בפעולתו. ידו שקשקה בעצבנות. איך יתכן שהוא ידע להעמיד פני הפחאן, המנהיג הבלתי מעורער של המאפייה הרוסית הידועה לשמצה, הבראטווה, למה הוא לא יכול לפתוח את הדלת המזדיינת? בגלל שהוא היה גוש של חרדות, חרד ממה שמחכה לו בצדה השני של הדלת.

עגל זיעה זלג לאורך מצחו, הוא פתח את הדלת. חדר השינה הראשי היה מפואר כמו שאר הבית. משמאלו, הדלת של האגף, ומימינו פתח אל חדר המיטות. הוא סגר את הדלת הצרפתית מאחוריו וצעד לאורך הכניסה של חדר השינה הראשי אל האזור הראשי. גבר יפני לבוש בחלוק רחצה רופף המתין לו לצד מיטת הקינג-סייז שלהם. החתול השחור לא נצפה בסביבה.

לפני שויקטור הספיק להיכנס פנימה, הוא חש בסטירה על פניו.

"ויקטור, איך אתה מעז לעשות לי דבר כזה? למה לא אמרת לי דבר על קרבי הכנופיות? אנחנו הינו אמורים להשאר שקטים." יורי צעק עליו בכעס, מה שגרם לוויקטור להתכווץ לאור ההתקפה הפתאומית. ויקטור קלט גם שיורי קרא לו 'ויקטור' ולא 'ויטיה'. רק כשמערכת היחסים שלכם עולה על שרטון, אתה חוזר לקרוא לאהובך בשמו הפרטי.

"יורי, בבקשה תירגע" הגבר הרוסי ניסה להתרפס בפני הגבר היפני הקטן יותר. הוא היה חייב לתקן את היחסים שלהם. לאן נעלם כל הביטחון של פרסונת הפחאן ששידר רק לפני שעה קלה? אה כן, זה נעלם כשיורי הזכיר את מצבם העגום.

"אתה סתם כלב רחוב אקראי, אתה לא יכול לעשות שום דבר לבד. לא הייתי צריך להשאיר אותך אחראי." יורי המשיך בהאשמותיו. ויקטור האזין לבעלו, לא מעז להתערב, "אני מאוד מאוכזב ממך."

"לא רציתי לגרום לך לדאוג, יקירי," ויקטור ניסה לדבר בהיגיון אך ליורי לא היתה טיפת סבלנות.

"אבל גרמת! השארתי אותך אחראי לשבועיים ובאופן קסום העסקים עברו מטובים לנוראיים. איך לעזאזל הצלחת לחיות 23 שנים מבלי שאני עוזר לך בכל דבר ודבר? כשאתה עושה טעויות, הכל עובר ישירות אלי, תנסה להריץ את כל הברטווה כאילו שארית חייך תלויים בזה. וכשאתה בתוך כזה, אתה יכול להפרד לשלום מהנישואים שלנו." יורי צעק עליו.

זה היה מה שויקטור פחד ממנו. יורי יכול להמשיך ככה ימים שלמים, הזעם שלו לא היה משהו שאפשר לזלזל בו, אפילו בתוך חוגי המאפיה. זה גרם לבעיות בכל הבראטווה, ומי שהכי חשש מכך היה ויקטור, הפחאן. למרות שכמעט כולם החשיבו את יורי לאדם נורמלי, רגוע ומאורגן, כשהוא כעס (מה שלא קרה הרבה, רק כשמישהו עשה טעות גורלית), כלם ידעו שצריך לפחד מבעלו של הפחאן.

כשיורי וויקטור רבים, התרחיש הכי גרוע הוא שיורי יעזוב את רוסיה ויחזור לעיר הולדתו ביפן, האסטסו. ואיך ויקטור יודע זאת? כי הם רבו לפני שנה, ויורי עזב אותו. הוא לא חזר גם אחרי חודשים של תחנונים, עד שויקטור נאלץ להגיע לשם בעצמו ולהתחנן שבן זוגו יחזור, פנים צמודות לאדמה בעודו מפציר לסליחה. התחינה היתה משפילה, אבל ויקטור היה מוכן לעשות הכל בשביל שיורי יסלח לו. אף אחד בבראטווה לא היה אמיץ מספיק כדי להזכיר את המראה הבלתי נשכח בין שני הבעלים.

ויקטור לא רצה שהמריבה תתארך, לכן הנחית את שפתיו על יורי ונישק אותו בתשוקה. עיניו החומות של יורי נפערו בתדהמה אבל הבעתו השתנתה במהרה לכעס. ויקטור הרוויח אגרוף בבטן ונרתע לאחור בכאב, כאב שנגרם לו על ידי לא אחר מבן זוגו. לא כל אחד יכל להרשות לעצמו להרביץ לויקטור, שהיה מאומן לקרבות מאז שנולד.

"מה גורם לך לחשוב שלנשק אותי יפתור משהו, ויקטור?" יורי נהם והנחית על ויקטור עוד סטירה. יורי המהם בכעס ונתן לידו לנחות לצידו. הוא אגרף את ידו ששקשקה קלות וניסה להרגיע את עצמו.

ויקטור נאנח בהקלה לאחר שהבין שהצליח להרגיע את בעלו. יורי נעץ מבטו ברצפה לרגע קצר, לא בטוח מה להגיד.

"יורי" החל ויקטור, מנסה להשמע מאורגן, "אני מצטער שלא אמרתי לך שהיו לנו בעיות רציניות. אפילו אני לא ידעתי שהמעשים של אניה ואיגור יגרמו לכזה חוסר סדר ברחובות. תראה, אני באמת מצטער שנתתי לזה לקרות במשך שבועיים, כשהיית בשוויץ, והתוצאות לא היו מה שקיווינו אילו. ניסיתי לתקן את המצב כדי שלא תצטרך לעשות זאת בעצמך, ו-"

"ויטיה" יורי הפריע לויקטור בנאומו וחיבק אותו, פניו קבורים כנגד החזה של ויקטור, "אני מצטער שהגבתי בהגזמה כל כך גדולה, ואמרתי לך את כל הדברים האלה. מצטער..."

יורי נעצר לרגע והרים את ראשו כדי להביט בעיניו של ויקטור, "אבל התכוונתי למה שאמרתי, בקשר להסתרה של בעיות גדולות בבראטווה. אולי אנחנו צריכים לתקשר יותר, ובאופן פתוח יותר?"

"כן, אתה צודק, אנחנו לגמרי צריכים להתאמן על התקשורת בינינו, שלחלוטין לא עובדת כרגע." ויקטור חיבק את בעלו ועיניו פגשו את של יורי, חיוך התמקם על שפתיו. יורי השתמש בכינוי החיבה שלו, מה שאומר שמערכת היחסים שלהם ניצלה, בני זוג, בעל ובעל.

"יש לנו ארוחת ערב הלילה. אנחנו צריכים יציאות כאלה לפחות פעמיים בשבוע במקום פעם בחודשיים. אנחנו צריכים לבלות כמו זוג נשוי נורמלי, ללכת לסרטים ולאכול ארוחות ערב יקרות. ואנחנו צריכים חופשה בהוואי או מדגסקר, או לראות את העולם בלי קשר לעניינים עסקיים. החיים הרומנטיים שלנו הם בלגן, אבל היי, לפחות חיי המין שלנו במצב מצויין."ויקטור המשיך, מלא באהבה.

"ויטיה, אנחנו – אנחנו לא זוג נורמלי. בתחום העבודה שלנו, אנחנו לא יכולים לעשות את הדברים הרומנטים האלה ואתה יודע את זה." יורי הסיט את מבטו, מנסה להסתיר את פניו הסמוקים. ויקטור ראה אותם היטב. האודם התחיל בצוואר של אהובו, מטפס מעלה אל אוזניו, והעצבנות חדרה אל קולו כשהוא דיבר אל חייהם הפרטיים. אף אחד לא היה יכול לראות את יורי במצב הזה, אף אחד.

"יורייי" ויקטור אמר, "אנחנו תמיד יכולים לנסות..."

"אתה בלתי נסבל" מלמל הגבר השני.

"ואתה, יקירי, הבעל המקסים שלי ובן זוגי, שנישאתי לו לפני שלוש שנים." ויקטור אמר ונישק את יורי שוב. הפעם הוא לא קיבל אגרוף מצלצל, הפעם יורי נישק אותו בחזרה.


End file.
